1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording device, in particular, an inkjet recording device in which photocurable ink is used.
2. Description of Related Art
In these years, an inkjet recording system has been applied to various printing fields of special printing or the like such as photographs, various type of printings, markings, color filters, for the reason that the inkjet recording system can make images more easily and more inexpensively than gravure printing system. In particular, as for the inkjet recording system, an image quality matching silver halide imaging can be obtained by the combination of: an inkjet printer of an inkjet recording system, which controls and jets minute dots; ink of which color reproduction range, endurance, jetting adequacy or the like are improved; and exclusive paper of which ink absorbability, color developing property of color materials, gloss of a surface or the like are dramatically improved.
As the inkjet recording system of these days, a phase change inkjet system where a wax ink which is solid at normal temperature, a solvent series inkjet system where ink mainly containing quick-drying organic solvent, a photocurable inkjet system where photocurable ink cured with the irradiation of the ultraviolet rays, and the like are cited. Among them, the photocurable inkjet system has drawn attention because it has comparatively low odor compared with the other recording systems and allows recording to the recording media which have no quick-drying property and ink absorbability as well as the exclusive paper.
In these inkjet printers used in photocurable inkjet system, generally, an ultraviolet rays source for curing ink is arrayed. When an image is recorded on recording medium, the ink is cured by irradiation of the ultraviolet rays from the UV light source, soon after the landing of the ink onto the recording medium (for example, refer to Jp-Tokukai-2001-310454A).
Jp-Tokukai-2001-310454A teaches an example of recording in the same mode regardless of recording medium. However, in the inkjet recording device where paper medium especially having ink absorbability, films such as OHP having ink absorber layer, and the like are used as recording medium, the ink absorbability has difference according to the recording medium. Therefore, in accordance with the type of the recording medium, the difference of the color density or the color tone which occur on every recording medium are corrected to be almost averaged, by changing the number of scans of a recording head (refer to Japanese Patent No. 2752759), changing a head driving condition such as driving voltage of the recording head or a driving pulse (refer to Japanese Patent No. 2804573), adjusting the amount of the jetting of the ink of each color per one dot (refer to Japanese Patent No. JP-3031938), or adjusting a tone curve.
Incidentally, a demanded image quality level such as high precision (for example, “fine”) or a recording speed (for example, “high speed”) has been selected by a user so far. Then, according to the selection, a recording mode has been changed. There is a close relationship between the recording quality and the productivity. That is, the higher the recording quality is demanded, the lower the productivity becomes. Further, the higher the productivity is demanded, the lower the recording quality becomes.
Hereupon, the impressions for the image quality of the recording medium after the recording differ according to the difference of a viewing distance from which the recording medium is viewed. Generally, the farther the distance from which the recording medium is viewed is, the lower the importance required for the image quality is. Further, output objects (recording medium) on which the recording are performed have respectively different viewing distances from which the recording medium are viewed according to the sizes of the recording medium. The impressions for the image quality of the recording medium differ according to the difference of the observation distance. Generally, the larger the recording size is, the farther the distances from which the recording medium are viewed tend to be. That is, the larger the recording size is, the lower the importance required for the image quality is. Then the recording speed (productivity) rather than the image quality becomes important.
However, conventionally, when a recording mode has been set according to the selected image quality level, the recording is performed in the recording mode regardless of the viewing distance for the recording medium or the recording size of the recording medium. Therefore, the recording is not always performed with the recording qualities which satisfy the levels demanded for the viewing distances for the recording media. Accordingly, the productivities are sometimes low, because unneeded high recording qualities are set.